Insurance risk assessment (or insurance scores) may be based, at least in part, on biomarkers associated with an individual seeking insurance coverage. The individual's life expectancy and, or expected health care needs may be correlated with the biomarkers.
Biomarkers may be derived from a bio-sample, such as a blood sample, a breath sample, an endothelial sample, a saliva sample, etc. For example, an individual seeking to acquire insurance coverage may visit a health care provider or clinician and the health care provider or clinician may obtain a bio-sample from the individual. The bio-sample may then be analyzed by a laboratory to determine associated biomarker information.
When a bio-sample is acquired by a health care provider, the health care provider may authenticate an identity of the individual providing the sample. Thereby, biomarker information, derived from the bio-sample, may be associated with the individual. The biomarker information may be used to determine an insurance risk for the individual.